The Best Night of My Life
by GO PERCICO
Summary: Percy and Nico are going to Camp Half Blood to become mentors - but Nico doesn't want the camp to know their relationship. That is about to be ruined by an annoying Aphrodite kid - Fifi - who won't give up trying to get them out of the closet. 100% PERCICO!


**I thought I'd do a Percico, because they are BY FAR my OTP. Not Percibeth. I like Leoson or Jaseo, or whatever. And Frazel. **

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>"Neeks, are you EVER going to get out of that shower?" I yelled to my beautiful boyfriend. We were going back to Camp Half-blood to become sword-fighting mentors (and canoeing as well for me), but at the rate Nico was taking in the shower, they wouldn't get there 'til midnight.<p>

Nico idly stepped out of the shower, so I threw his clothes at him. "Jeez Ghost King! Hurry up!"

"Stop being such an old woman. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Chiron IM'd me and said that we only needed to be there at twelve, and it's eleven. I can shadow travel us there! Long Island isn't THAT far away from New York."

I sighed with relief and went to go and kiss Nico - who was standing naked eating potato salad - and he leaned his back against my chest. I put my head over his shoulder, and stole a bit of potato that he was about to put into his mouth.

"Make me dry, will you?" He asked persuasively, so I concentrated on the water to make it evaporate. I pecked the top of his dark, black hair. His skin was so pale that it was almost glowing, and his eyes were like deep voids of darkness.

oOo

We arrived on the top of the Hades table in the dining table, causing some shrieks from the people around us. We jumped off, and Chiron welcomed us briefly before announcing us to the kids. We had to pretend to be 'just friends' in public, because due to Nico's concealing nature, he didn't want anyone to know our true relationship.

"This is Nico di Angelo and Perseus Jackson. They will be your new sword-fighting mentors, and Perseus - a.k.a Percy - will also be training canoeing." he continued ,"As a new rule, I will be announcing who's godly parent they have and what spheres of control they use. The reason for this is so that you know how not to annoy them or their parent - we all know what happened last time, didn't we? Ok, Nico's parent is Hades, and his sphere of control is raising the dead. He is also the second most powerful demigod on the planet." That caused some whispers. All of the children were now staring at Nico like he had just granted them all immortality. Well, all except one: a bulky Ares girl stuck her hand up.

"PROVE IT!" She shouted. Nico sighed, and waved his hand over the earth in front of him. A skeletal man rose up, and marched straight towards the girl. It grabbed a chocolate cake from one of the nearby plates and shoved it in her face - the whole of the pavilion laughed, even Mr D tried not to snigger. The girl looked heavily embarrassed and mumbled an apology. Nico grinned and the warrior sunk back down to the underworld.

Chiron groaned, and then went on to me. "This is Percy Jackson. He is a son of Poseidon, the most powerful demigod on the planet, and his spheres of control are: Controlling boats and water, breathing underwater, and causing earthquakes and hurricanes. And PLEASE don't ask him to prove it, or you'll all end up soaked." Ok, that aroused more than a few whispers. Y'know:

"Oh my gods! The two most powerful demigods!"

"I bet they have nice abs"

"BADASS!"

And it carried on. Chiron interrupted to say that we would be staying in the Poseidon and Hades cabins, because they were both empty. I wasn't too happy about being separate, and it looked like Neeks wasn't either.

**Nico's POV**

As soon as I put my suitcase down in Cabin 13, I shadow travelled to Cabin 3. Percy was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. He held his arms out, and I gladly settled into them.

"I could shadow travel here every night, _il mio amante_." I said, gripping his arm.

"Maybe Neeks. But only if you don't get caught - and no sex. You're way too loud for that." He grinned, half jokingly, half truthfully. I turned around and kissed him, my tongue asking entrance to his mouth. Of course, he allowed it and we stayed just kissing for five minutes until he let me breathe. He put his head into my neck and kissed a soft spot whilst I rubbed the skin under his shirt. I heard footsteps coming up the path.

"Someone's coming. Got to go!" I gave him a quick peck on the forehead before dissolving into darkness.

**Percy's POV**

The next morning, I changed into a blue button-up shirt and khaki shorts. I grabbed Riptide, then walked down to the Dining Pavilion.

Nico was already there, on the teachers table; I sat at the end next to him. Blue pancakes appeared on my plate, as well as blue milkshake. Nico had a cup of black coffee - to match his clothes: Black seriously-skinny jeans (he's teasing me), a black tank top and his aviator jacket swung over the back of his chair. His Stygian Iron sworn hung at his waist. He grinned at me, then went back to sipping the coffee.

I headed down to the sword-fighting arena with Neeks, facing the kids we had there. Some of them were newbies, some of them around fifteen, but there were about two eighteens who glared at us - Ares probably. I started with introductions and demonstrations.

"Hi, as you know I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. This is Nico, and he is my co-trainer. Ok, first, we're gonna ask if any of you have special swords, or disguised swords so that we can know," No one put their hand up. "Ok, I'm gonna tell you about my sword. Anyone see it?" I was fiddling with Riptide the Ballpoint Pen. I held it up. "_This _is my sword." I got a few sniggers from the youngers but one of the oldest yelled "YEAH RIGHT!"

I sighed and tusked with mock disappointment.

"Here, uncap it then." I gave it to the one who yelled, then smirked at Nico, who was smiling in the shadows. The Ares boy sneered at me, then uncapped it. The celestial bronze sword sprang out at him, causing him to fall back and drop it.

"As I said, _this _is my sword." I picked it up, then beckoned for Nico to come out of the shadows. He wandered out, gripping his sword.

"This is evidently my sword," He said ,"It's made from Stygian Iron, and can suck the soul out of you if it grazes you." I could tell that he was aiming to be the scary instructor that only helped if necessary, and mostly lurked away from the group. I shot him a facial expression which said "DON'T YOU DARE TRY" and he grinned and tried looking more friendly.

"Ok, me and Nico are going to demonstrate some sword fighting , and then see if you can name the techniques we use. Then, try them out for yourself in partners."

I faced Nico with Riptide, and he faced me in a stance. I said "Try not to suck my soul out. You know how hard it is to get it back." He smirked, then we began. I could tell I was getting the upper hand, but he realised that and went in fully. He managed to knock me down, but I used my legs to kick him over and aimed Riptide above his head, pinning him down with my foot. Then I realised that his sword was aimed at my groin, so I stepped away and helped him up.

"Lets call that a draw." I suggested. He nodded on agreement. All the kids were staring in awe at what they had just seen, and set to work trying to copy. I left them to it and sat down with Nico.

"So, what's the Cabin like?"

"Nice, but lonely. I could shadow travel tonight if you want."

"Great! No sex though. Save that for holidays."

One of the kids came up to us - a daughter of Aphrodite by the looks of it.

"Hey! I'm Fifi! You two really look great together. C'mon, come out of the closet. I can tell you're hiding something."

Nico spluttered "Wha- no! NO! Oh my - what? NO!"

Fifi grinned. "Someday. I can keep a secret! All the Aphrodite kids are talking about you two. Most of the girls and some of the boys have this major crush on one or both of you - and there's a competition going to see who can write the best porn story about you! I am definitely in the running. It would be SO CUTE if you told us you were gay. Even CUTER if we found you being gay - man x man kissing and stuff! There's just so much romance between you!"

Nico and I were a bit taken back. Was it really that obvious? I stared at Fifi, wondering if she would tell the other cabins.

"Fifi, just go back to your sword-fighting" said Nico coldly. Fifi looked a bit scared and I saw Nico's eyes flash red.

"Hey, calm down!" I said, and Nico glared at his hands.

"They know. They can't know. Why do they know?" muttered Nico, angrily.

"They're Aphrodite kids. They can probably tell - the way we look at each other, act around each other. Neeks, sometimes it's hard to resist not looking at you."

"I know. But I try to do it inconspicuously. Fucking hell. We should never have come."

"It's for the best. Aphrodite kids CAN keep a secret, you know. Any other job we tried would have been rampaged by monsters, unless you count Camp Jupiter. But I was trained Greek, so we came here. Look Neeks, they'll know eventually. Just carry on being friends - they'll find something else to interest them. Come to my cabin at 11:00 pm, m'kay?"

Nico sighed. "Okay. But I know, no sex." He glowered at Fifi, who was watching us out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned away, thinking of the chocolate cake incident.

Nico was still annoyed when we went to dinner at the end of the day. We sat next to each other, but Nico ate nothing - he just watched the Aphrodite table and sulked. All of the kids on that table were staring at us, some of them drooling. Fifi was taking pictures of the droolers, probably to embarrass them later.

oOo

At 10:59, Nico appeared on my bed. I jumped, then put my arm around him and lay down, his head on my chest.

"You okay, Neeks?"

"Not really. I could do with something to put my mind off it."

"You'll just have to settle for kissing tonight. These walls aren't soundproof."

Nico looked up and pressed his lips to mine. Our tongues collided, and I gained control. He grabbed my hips, and I ran my hands through his soft hair. He twisted his fingers into my belt loops and I gripped the back of his tank top.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too" I whispered into his ear. I rolled him under the covers and pulled off his top.

He said, in between kisses:

"What-

was-

that-

you-

said-

about-

no-

sex?"

"I'm only going down to boxers" I laughed.

After about seven hours, our legs and hands intertwined, he whispered in my ear:

"Got to go. _Ti amo_."

He grabbed his clothes and crawled into a shadow.

oOo

Before breakfast, I headed down to the Hades Cabin and let myself in. Nico was brushing his teeth and he called out without even looking:

"Hey Perce."

"Hey Neeks."

He spat his toothpaste into the sink, then wandered over. He was wearing skinny jeans again - not as tight as last time though. They had rips in them, and I couldn't help looking at the skin underneath. He had a black t-shirt with the word BADASS written on the front. He put on his aviators jacket and I ruffled his hair for him. He turned round to face me and I kissed his forehead.

"Morning." he yawned.

"How was your night?"

"Not so lonely." Nico grinned whilst saying this. He had gone from a social, ten year old boy to a sexy eighteen in a matter of years. I was four years older, but not four years wiser. Not by Nico's standards, anyway.

He leaned up and kissed me, and I carried on the kiss. The door swung open, and we broke apart - but not before someone snapped a picture.

"FIFI!" Nico yelled, loud enough for the whole of America to hear.

Fifi was running back to her cabin, carrying a camera. Before she could enter, a wall of water appeared out of nowhere and Fifi fell back. Poseidon stood, towering above her, with Hades coming up behind her.

"Wow. I didn't know our dads were so protective!" I said to Nico.

He grunted, and skulked outside.

The whole of the camp was now outside, staring from the two gods, Fifi, and me and Nico. Chiron stepped forwards -

"What is the problem, Lord Hades, Lord Poseidon?" Before either of them could respond, Aphrodite burst up out of a red rose on the ground, and yelled at Chiron;

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE BLOODY PROBLEM IS! IT'S THOSE TO IDIOT GODS BEING OVER-PROTECTIVE ABOUT THEIR FAVOURITE SONS! ALL FIFI WANTED TO-"

"I believe this is a matter to be discussed in Chiron's office?" cut in Poseidon, smoothly.

Aphrodite stormed into the Big House, with Poseidon and Chiron following her, then me and Nico, with Hades glowering at everyone from the back.

oOo

Everyone sat down, and Mr D went "Oh wonderful" and stalked out of the room. Hades sat at the edge, with Nico next to him, then me, then Poseidon, then Aphrodite, still fuming.

"What is it? Take it in turns to talk. Aphrodite first." The other two gods looked sceptically at her while she spoke, trying to control her temper and not turn all divine and kill me and Neeks.

"All Fifi wanted was to catch love! IS THAT SUCH A CRIME? I THINK NOT!" she glared at us, as if daring us to disagree.

Next, Poseidon stood up. "They obviously wanted to keep this a secret, and I don't think it was fair that Fifi put what she wanted first and totally ignored the fact that they didn't like it. Maybe it's just me, but isn't that a little VAIN and SELFISH!" He sat down.

Hades stayed seated, but the look on his face told me he wasn't happy. "I ONLY CAME HERE TO ASK WHY NICO NEEDED TO USE A SKELETAL WARRIOR THE OTHER NIGHT! NOT SO THAT I COULD FINALLY FIND OUT IF MY SON AND PERCY SHIT-FACE JACKSON WERE TOGETHER! I ONLY WANTED TO ASK A SIMPLE QUESTION!" He scowled at us evilly.

"Wait," My dad butted in ," WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY SON? PERCY SHIT-FACE JACKSON! I'LL SHOW YOU SHIT-FACE YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LORD OF THE SHIT-FACE DEAD! I BAN YOU FROM THE SEA! I WILL SEND AN EARTHQUAKE EVERY TIME YOU COME UP INTO DAYLIGHT FROM THAT STINKING HOLE YOU CALL THE UNDERWORLD! HADES, LORD SHIT-FACE OF THE DEAD! YOU WAIT UNTIL-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" I and Nico yelled in union. The gods took no heed, so Nico pushed Hades away, and I pushed Poseidon away, getting them into different rooms. Dad sat down on a chair, his face purple with anger. He was about to turn all divine, so I emptied a jug of water on top of his head - that got him back to his senses.

"Percy, please tell me that you didn't empty water all over me. Never mind." He looked sheepishly at the floor...I never knew that gods could look sheepish.

"I'm sorry Percy. I got too angry - it's the sea in me. Now all the beach huts on the south coast of Florida are ruined - DAMN IT! That was one of my favourite mortal places to go. Anyway, how are you?"

I was a little bewildered. Did that just happen? "Ummm...ok, I guess." I mumbled. I wondered what he thought about Nico and me. Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder; "I've slept with men too, Percy. In fact, I hold the Olympian record for sleeping with the most men - including all the goddess'. I am totally behind you and Nico... even if his dad _is _Hades."

"Yeah...thanks?" I didn't quite know what to say. My dad had a record for sleeping with men? Wow.

**Nico's POV**

Hades looked at me, while I was trying to avoid eye-contact and stare at the floor. He spoke:

"You know, I don't really care if you're gay or not - or who you love. I just wanted to get on Poseidon's nerves - it's fun. He has SUCH a temper. I glared at him.

"So you're only here to know why I used that warrior, not because I got found out by some stupid Aphrodite kid." Brilliant. Just what I need.

"So why DID you need that skeleton? In trouble with a monster? Got bored? Percy got too rough in bed?" He grinned.

"DAD!"

"Sorry. My imagination went to far."

"You IMAGINED it?"

"Why not? Anyway, you haven't answered my question."

"I needed it to shove a cake in a daughter of Ares' face because she yelled at my to prove that I was a son of Hades."

Aaanndd...Hades had a laughing fit. Great. Wonderful. Lord of the Dead being childish.

I came out, leaving him to choke on his own laughter. He probably hasn't laughed in centuries. I bumped into Percy, who grinned at the sight of me.

"What is that noise in there?"

"Hades having a laughing fit."

"Hades. Laughing. Hades. Is. Happy."

"Yep."

"Pinch me."

We walked out of the big house, leaving Chiron to deal with Aphrodite, and ran into a whole hoard of Aphrodite kids. Oh brilliant.

**Percy's POV**

Fifi had obviously shown them the photo, because they kept asking about what it was like in bed, and what it felt like to kiss. I sent a whole barricade of water into them, and Nico shadow travelled us to the apartment. I crawled into our bed, and Nico came in afterwards.

Let me just say, it was the best night of my life.


End file.
